1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electrical switches and, more particularly, to switch constructions for use in equipment having printed circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards are omnipresent in electrical equipment. When electrical switches are needed to open and close electrical circuits in such equipment, and these switches are desired to be integrated with the printed circuit boards, the moving parts or armatures of such switches are separately mounted above and below such printed circuit boards which serve, therefore, as supports. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,014 which shows a metal armature movable into switching contact with a printed circuit board. Also, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,744 and 4,323,740 which show a plastic armature movable into switching contact with a printed circuit board. In addition, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,683 which shows flexible film membranes movable into switching contact toward each other.
Although generally satisfactory for electrical switching purposes, the use of switch armatures separately mounted on a supporting printed circuit board represents not only an item of manufacturing cost which ideally one would like to eliminate, but also a source of bulk which limits the compactness of a switch installation.